


Sharing is caring

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/F/F, Femslash Friday, Irrelevant plot, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori may be half Dís' age, but she knows what she's doing. Dís, however, does not.</p><p>Good thing someone is there to show her how to do things properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record of...whatever: Dís hasn't been with a lady before Ori, only men. Ori's been with very few, but she knows what she's doing. Incest doesn't matter.  
> Also I stayed up really late just to post this and my head hurts so damn much and I made a mistake, admitting to a friend I wrote a lesbian story and I think I embarrassed myself again... ngh my day consists of many bad decisions.

Warm as it was in the mountain, Dís still shivered - having been outside the mountain for hours, in the snow storm that took place all around Erebor - when she knocked on the door. Ori rushed to open it, nearly tripping on her skirt in the process, and greeted the dwarven princess with a quick hug before gently taking her coat to hang it up by the door.

“Bloody freezing outside,” Dís mumbled as she settled on the couch, feeling a tad bit rude to just rush in and take a seat, but she was the princess after all.

“It’s alright, Ori’s got something for that.” Nori grinned, not even looking up from the nail she was picking at with a small knife.

Dís nearly began shouting - something along the lines of “what are you implying, thief” - when she realized Nori meant tea. Tea, which Ori was already pouring into a cup for Dís. Tea. Of course.

The second Dís took the cup, however, Nori stood up, putting the knife in her belt and headed off to her room. 

Uncomfortably squirming a tad bit, Dís turned to Ori. “So, since we were...interrupted last time, would you like to try...?”

Ori ignored the faint blush on her own cheeks. “Of course, Your Grace.”

Soft kisses along Ori’s lips and jawline, wandering hands from both women, gently groping anything soft they came across; the scribe had to clear her throat and point in the bedroom to keep the princess from undressing her on the couch. By the time they arrived, Ori was quickly trying to help Dís get out of her dress, pulling at strings and helping push the thing down before she pulled her own tunic over her head, having the princess remove the rest of the scribe’s clothes while nibbling on her neck. 

“Would you like me to go first, Your Grace?” Ori mumbled, hands already running along Dís’ thighs, getting higher by the second, soft fingers already reaching the hipbones when Dís nodded and bit her lip.

Gentle fingers slowly rubbed against the princess, Ori’s tongue and lips joining in within the first minute, taking over to let the hands roam along Dís’ thighs. The moans, the gasps and the encouraging whispers (“ _goodness, Ori, don’t ever stop_ ”) all made the scribe more adventurous, teasing the princess with a finger, entering her with two. Once Dís began to buck upward, her moans became louder, high pitched, and Ori kept at it until the princess began to shake and tense up.

“Oh, Ori~” was all she could manage, lightheaded and grinning.

Panting slightly, Ori watched with pride as Dís tried to recover from climaxing, leaning forward to kiss the princess. “I think this is about the part where we got interrupted last time...”

“Indeed it is,” Dís mumbled lazily, wrapping her legs around Ori to flip them both over, pinning the scribe down on the bed before kissing her way along the scribe’s torso, scraping lightly with her teeth. “You’re dangerously beautiful like this, naked, legs spread...very inviting...”

“Mh, thank you, Your Grace,” Ori whispered, leaning her head back as far as she could when Dís reached her prize, tongue moving side to side between Ori’s thighs.

Gentle moans filled the room, far gentler than the sounds Dís had made.

“You’re not very good at that, are you?” came a voice from the doorway, turning out to be Nori, barely dressed - a thin tunic covering anything needing to be covered - and a wide grin on her face. “She’s faking. You’re bad, but she’s too polite to tell you.”

Dís merely glared, one hand on each of Ori’s thighs, while Ori hid her face to keep the other two from seeing how hard she blushed.

“Would you like me to show you how to please her properly, princess?” 

The glaring continued, but when Nori came closer, climbing up on the bed, Dís moved to the side to make room for the thief. Nori wasted no time, leaning forward to gently kiss and nibble on the inside of Ori’s thighs, somehow hitting all the right spots, to make Ori breathe faster. It turned into a loud moan by the time Nori had worked her way up, tongue ravishing her sister. Keeping a firm grip around the scribe’s behind, the thief sat back and turned to Dís. 

“I hope you took notes of all that.” She grinned, letting the princess take her place between Ori’s legs and then moved closer to the head of the bed.

“Little Ori, always so eager to please, aren’t you?” Nori mumbled, kissing along the collarbones of the scribe as Dís began to copy what she’d seen the thief do, and managing to quite well, since Ori’s legs began to shake noticeably. 

The youngest of the three was barely aware of what happened - lightheaded from the pleasure - by the time her older sister straddled her face, careful to not rest on it completely, angling Ori’s face with a firm hand in her hair.

“Good girl,” Nori moaned when Ori’s automatic response was to lick, and gently suck, and moan against the thief, vibrations of her moans making it all the better.


End file.
